Brother of Mine, Lover of Mine
by Lady Fabmel
Summary: AU:Rin, scrawny and vulnerable, always became victim to bullies. That is, until someone came: a wonderful savior, then seemingly dangerous friend. Now, six years and a police arrest later,there’s a new kid in school and an event Rin,Inuyasha and friends..
1. Prologue

Summary:

Rin is being bullied by kids. Someone saves her and Rin becomes friends with him. Later he is taken away by police. Six years later a new kid is in the school. Could this be her friend from six years ago? Will Inuyasha discover his long lost brother?

Hi, everyone. There are some things I'd just like to add to avoid any confusion. In this story Inuyasha is full demon and he has no doggy ears sorry for people who like his doggy ears. He has pointed ears like Sesshomaru. Also everyone in the Yasha family, like Sesshy and his father have the crescent moon on their forhead. It's like their family marking.

Anyways onto the story. Enjoy!

Brother of Mine, Lover of Mine

Prologue: We Meet

_It was a bright_,_ sunny day. The weather was nice for outdoor activities. A little girl was running along the path beside a small pond. Kids were chasing her, throwing rocks and whatever else they can find at her. Usually at lunch there wasn't anyone in the park, so she couldn't call for help. The leader of the kids jumped on her which caused her to fall. They kicked, punched and when they were finished they threw her in the pond. The pond was deep and poor little Rin didn't know how to swim yet. The last thing she heard were yells from the boys. Seconds later she felt a hand reach for her and pull her up._

_She was breathing heavily but managed to say " Thank you."_

" _No problem. I'm just glad I got to you in time," was the response she heard._

_She looked up. There stood a boy with amber/golden eyes, long white/silvery hair that reached to his knees and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, between his bans. He stood there elegantly with a happy and relieved look. Even Rin at a young age knew by his looks what he was. _

"_You're a demon aren't you!" Rin said softly but with caution. _

" _Yea, but don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you,"his reply was._

" _I know," Rin said half giggling. "Thank you for saving me...um..." She stopped, realizing she didn't know his name._

"_I'm Sesshomaru, but you can call me Sesshy," Sesshomaru said not changing his happy look._

" _Ok! Wanna be friends. Rin doesn't have lots of friends, just kids who like to pick on Rin,_"_ she_ _said sadly._

"_Ok, sure we'll be friends and I'll protect you from those kids so they won't bother you anymore. Wanna go get an ice cream?" Sesshomaru asked._

" _Yea! But aren't the cops gonna catch you if they see you. They'll take you away!" Rin said concerned._

" _Its ok. I got a cloak so they won't see me," Sesshomaru said._

" _Ok, then lets go! Ops, wait I almost forgot. Rin is all wet!" Rin said sadly._

" _Here take my jacket. It'll keep you warm," Sesshomaru said giving her his jacket._

" _Alright! Lets go!" Rin said returning to her happy self._

_They were walking down the path when Sesshomaru spotted a stone. He went to pick it up. It had a smooth surface and had an amber color. The same color as his eyes. He ran back to Rin and gave it to her._

"_Wow, its so pretty! Can Rin keep it?" Rin asked._

" _Yea, sure. I picked it up for you," Sesshomaru said happy that she likes it._

_Rin held it in her hand and played with it until they got to the ice cream store. Rin got a chocolate chip and Sesshomaru got vanilla. They sat on the bench and ate their ice cream. Realizing its getting late, Sesshomaru is curious if Rin has to get home._

" _Rin, don't you have to go home?" Sesshomaru asked._

" _No, mommy always lets Rin go outside as long as Rin likes. Why Sesshy want Rin to go home?"she asked._

" _No, I was just curious. You want to go back to the park?"Sesshomaru asked._

"_Ok"_

_They walked back to the park enjoying their surroundings. They went on the swings when they reached the park. They went on the slides, played tag and had all the fun they could have till it got dark._

" _Rin should be going home now, Sesshy,"Rin said._

" _Ok, I'll come with you," Sesshomaru said._

_They started walking toward her home. All was quite till they heard sirens. Police cars were coming and it seems the cars were coming towards them. Sesshomaru and Rin started running._

_The cops were gaining on them. Out of no where two other cars appeared in front of them. Sessshomaru and Rin tried to run another way but the cops got both of them. The cops were trying to keep Rin "away" from the demon. Sesshomaru was struggling to break free from their grasp._

"_Sesshy! Let him go! Let him go!" Rin yelled._

_The cops didn't hear her. As Rin struggled the cops kept grabbing her which caused Sesshomaru's jacket to rip and fall. The cops seemed to be more interested in taking the demon into the cell of one of the cars. Though Sesshomaru was trying as hard as he could to break free, he was only a young demon, so he didn't possess all his demon strength yet. The cops managed to get a good grip on him and throw him in the cell of the car. The cops locked the door, got into the car and drove off. All Sesshomaru could hear is Rin yelling:_

" _Sesshy! Sesshy!_

There you have it! The first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a bit short. The chapters will be longer as the story goes on. In order for me to update again I have to get at least 5 reviews. Maybe if I'm nice enough I'll update 2 chapters if I can have 20 reviews. I'll try to update every weekend, so I don't keep you all waiting. I just want all of you to review so...review!


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I 've had so much homework these past weeks and I still do. I 've also had a big trip to attend to. Anyways, I'm not gonna let homework stop me from writing this fanfic. Thanx for the reviews! The 5 reviews were just to tell me if I should continue the story. Here are the ages of the characters in the story.

Enjoy!

Sesshomaru: 17 human years Rin:16 Shippo:10 human years

Inuyasha: 16 human years Kagome:16

Miroku:16 Sango:16

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Ring! Ring!_

A school bell rang, empowering all the students to stop their conversations and go into the school. Students were hovering around their lockers, getting the books they needed for class. Some had to step aside to make way for a certain group to pass. The teens in the group were the most popular in school, enveloped in a certain "coolness" which created admiration and respect.

Their leader was Inuyasha. He wasn't of human race, but a demon. Every kid in the school knew he was, but weren't scared because they knew he was harmless. What was really surprising was that the teachers didn't figure out he was a demon, even with all the signs. Either way, it gained the dog-demon some respect.

Inuyasha was a bit tall for an average 16 year old human. Today he was wearing ripped up jeans with a red t-shirt. His silver hair was gathered in a messy, high ponytail. He had amber/golden eyes and his bans where nicely curved, but didn't connect in the middle of his forehead. In the middle was a crescent moon. Teachers had presumed it was a tattoo, but in truth, it was a family mark, an insignia.

On Inuyasha's right strode Kagome Higurashi. She had long dark-raven hair and brown eyes, often left down. She was wearing a black-and-white striped t-shirt coupled with a sexy - as any male admirer would put it, short black skirt.

On Inuyasha's left was 'Sango,' whose last name was lost to everyone. She also had rich-brown hair and brown eyes, as did Kagome. She was wearing a white and blue striped kimono.

On Sango's left was the one and only lecherous Miroku. He had brown eyes and black hair made into a small ponytail. He was wearing a navy t-shirt with black jeans that day. He was called lecherous because he held an interest in womanizing, sometimes earning a slap from Sango.

Lastly, there was Rin, standing beside Kagome. She had black hair and eyes that were light brown and orange like, almost resembling Inuyasha's amber orbs. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black skirt.

The whole group were not only real close friends, but family friends. Since they had spent so much time together, relationships had started. Inuyasha and Kagome had been dating for a year now and they seemed to become closer each time they were together. Kagome was alright around Inuyasha even though he was a demon and not only was her family involved with demons in the past, her family adopted a cute fox demon named Shippo. His appearance gave him away easily so he didn't go to school. Instead he was taught at home.

Sango and Miroku haven't dated at all, but one could tell they liked one another by their actions even though they'll deny it.

Rin was the most mysterious of the group. She had gone through a lot in her past, which caused her parents being nearly killed in a car accident and another situation. This situation the group wouldn't ever mention in order not to make Rin miserable. It involved her befriending a demon and somehow the cops found out about him and took him away, somewhereall the demons go when captured. Sometimes when the group would hang out they would see Rin fiddle with a rock the demon gave her. This situation happened a little after they all were introduced to each other by their parents.

Speaking of the little introduction the group was glad it happened. They all learned how their families were related in the past in some way. That was also the day Izayo, Inuyasha's mother, told him he had a brother. After that, Inuyasha spent so much time investigating to find a trace of his brother, but quit soon because he couldn't find anything.

That was how they became the little group they were - and a popular one at that. As they walked through the halls, there were a bunch of people around the school news board. Inuyasha went to take a look.

" What's all the racket about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Damn, the grade 10's and 11's are gonna be in the same classes for the remainder of the year,"Inuyasha said as he walked toward the group.

"Well, its better for us since we can chatter more," said a half-giggling Sango.

"If the teachers want to suffer, then so be it," added Miroku.

As Miroku finished his little statement a strange figure walked past them. The figure's bangs gave a shadow over his eyes so the group couldn't really see any facial features.

"Who's that guy? I don't remember seeing him anywhere," asked Inuyasha.

"He's the new kid. I heard others talk about him. I believe I heard them say he's an eleventh grader," Rin said in a slightly-hushed tone.

"That guy is really tall. It might be my imagination, but he looked a bit taller than Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Do you think he is a demon as well? asked Sango.

"We'll find the answers soon enough. Rin mentioned he was an eleventh grader, so we'll get to know him more,"stated Inuyasha.

Luckily the whole group was in the same class and so was the new kid. Inuyasha was seated in front of Miroku; Kagome was on Inuyasha's right; Sango was behind her and Rin was seated at Miroku's left.

"Attention, class: as some of you know, we have a new student. Please give him some respect as you would your friends. His name is Sesshomaru. Welcome to our school, Sesshoumaru," announced the teacher. When the teacher mentioned his name it struck a bell in Rin's mind, but she couldn't quite get why.

Sesshomaru entered the room and sat at Inuyasha's left. Inuyasha got to see his features more clearly. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of ripped-up pants with a navy blue shirt. He had long light brown hair made in a ponytail. His bans are curved like Inuyasha's, but unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's bans are forced together as if hiding something. He looked perfectly human except for his eyes. His eyes are amber/golden just like Inuyasha's, as well. Sesshomaru was also really intelligent.

The class went by fast and it was time to get to the next one. The group was separated this time. Kagome and Sango were together. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the same class. Rin were left alone in her class.

An hour later, it was lunch. The group met and sat on a table at the corner of the room, all except Rin. Sango and Kagome went searching for her. Kagome, surprisingly, saw her sit with Sesshoumaru and they were laughing and talking, non-stop. After the incident six years ago, she had never talked to anyone except her parents and the group.

After lunch, Kagome and Rin were in the same class. Kagome was shocked to see Rin and Sesshoumaru sit beside each other and talk when the teacher wasn't looking.

The day went by quickly and the whole group met and walked home together. They lived on the same street ( as coincidence has it ) because their parents had thought it would be easier to communicate if they lived near each other.

As they walked past the school grounds, they saw Sesshoumaru mount onto a motorcycle and drive off.

"Man, he can ride a motorcycle! Is he even old enough to have a license!"

"Yeah," said Miroku, unimpressed.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru, it seems that Rin made herself a friend..." added Kagome.

"Oh, really...?" InuYasha said, "What did you find out about the guy, Rin?"

"Not much, really," said Rin. "He seemed to be a nice guy so I decided he'd be nice to talk to. He's really intelligent and has a good sense of humor. I can tell ya that he seems human, not demon. His height, probably genetics."

'_After all, the experience with him_..._It seems like I'd known him before..._'

"I feel like I'd known him somehow," she bit out.

"Not likely; you never talk to anyone except to us and your family," interjected the dog-demon.

"I guess not," she admitted. She reached into her pocket to get her ancient amber-coloured rock. To her surprise, it was warm. The only time the rock had been warm was when the demon gave it to Rin. Also, she felt happy, after all those years of misery.

'_Or maybe I did meet him, but I just can't remember...'_

A/N#2: There, I finally finished the 1st chapter! Again, sorry for the wait. It's been really busy for me these days... D: I'll try to update each week.

Please review, everyone! I'd like to know what your opinions are. Some constructive criticisms would be nice. R/R!

There, 'tis done. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

A/N: I'm really sorry to all, and I mean really sorry! I haven't updated in months and I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting that long. I guess you can all say I'm pretty lazy. Once again, I'm SORRY!

Okay – those are enough Sorrys... Enjoy, peoples!

_Editor's Note: At a glance, I'd normally tell 'Liss to cut the exclamation marks down for her Author's Note, but I'll leave it be. 'Liss is actually expecting me to have this edit finished in a short while, but I set out to edit at around 8 and due to my Media Player's refusal to work and play _X & Y_, I was delayed hugely. _

_I'll be off..._

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"_Not likely, you never talked to anyone except us and family," intervened Inuyasha._

"_I guess not," said Rin. She reached in her pocket to get the amber-coloured rock. To her surprise, it was warm. The only time the rock was warm was when the demon gave it to her. Also to her surprise she felt content; after all those years of misery she felt happy._

'_Or maybe I did meet him, but I just can't remember.'_

Inuyasha and friends walked together till they came upon a quiet, dingy neighbourhood – theirs. They all lived on the same street - on the right side lived Inuyasha and Rin, who were neighbours; Sango, Miroku and Kagome's houses were squashed together on the street parallel to them, on the left side.

"Alright," said Inuyasha, veering closer to his right as he bade farewell. " I guess I'll be seeing you in an hour."

"The dinner is at your house, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. This is gonna be one long night. See you!" He headed home, but not before he gave his friends a wink.

"We men really are outnumbered in this little 'family.' You girls should be proud to have dominated against our ranks..."

"Stop complaining, Miroku! It's not all bad," said Sango, directing a wink to her female companions. "Plus, knowing you, you'll probably grope at least two of us tonight," addressed Sango. Rin and Kagome backed away insantly.

"How can you_ say_ something like that, _Sango_?" exclaimed Miroku, feigning offence at the (unfortunately) truthful remark. His words may have seemed a little less ridiculous had he not gave a little smirk "I'd never grope you ladies!"

Kagome and Rin slowly made their way home, making sure to edge away from the lecher's eyesight. Seeing her friends retreat, Sango ran for her house.

"Sango, where are going? What did I do now!"

"Well, now? Nothing yet. You're just _scaring_ me. See you in an hour!" And she turned for her home.

Sango entered her home and closed the door, still smiling, and thereby leaving Miroku alone on the street. The spring started two weeks ago, but it still was cold enough to freeze the toes off any unsuspecting, poor soul who happened to overlook their jackets.

"Even with years of experience with women…" muttered Miroku. The female mind reminded him vaguely of a hugely-complicated and deadly web, designed to trap most men in a sea of hidden intentions and piercing, blunt remarks. He sighed and headed home for dinner.

"_We men really are outnumbered in this little 'family," _echoed Miroku's mind._ "You girls should be proud to have dominated against our ranks..." _

'That's right, there have been some losses,' he thought. Sango had lost her mother when she was little, dying of an illness whose name Sango had failed to mention ('Not that we can blame anyone…'). She was left with her father to work long hours and a brother to tend for.

Kagome's father had been shot and died in the hospital, several agonizing hours later. Officials had investigated for a while, as Miroku could remember, but dropped the case soon enough. The shooter was still unknown. But the lives of she and the rest of her family went on. Eight years had passed already.

Miroku had lost both his parents, but Kaede had agreed to take him in. His parents went for a walk in the nearby park one day and never came home to their son. A few officials, too, looked into it; the closest thing to a clue they could find was a big hole in the ground that was "_created in the vicinity of the 24 hours both parents were missing, and around the forested area where they were last known to be."_

Rin had lost her brother during his birth, a stillborn. Had it not been for her parents, Rin would never had had to take in the idea of a brother she'd never had. They, too, had been endangered when they were nearly killed in an auto accident.

Inuyasha didn't exactly lose anyone.

"Hah. Lucky bastard," said Miroku as he entered his gaurdian's house, floorboards groaning almost under his every step. His father and brother had just – for lack of a better word -disappeared, never to be heard of or seen again. Another real mystery harbouring about their lives for some time. No one exactly minded it, but…

'We could damn well do without them…'

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house, Shippo riding on her shoulder and Souta walking beside his mother and their grandfather. Inuyasha came to the door along with Izayoi, his mother. "We're here!"

"Hey, you're the first ones here," said Inuyasha, grinning brightly.

"Yes…!" she said in triumph. She explained, "I bet Sango and Rin that I would, earlier. I -told- them I'd beat 'em!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, can we play with some of your video games?" asked Souta and Shippo in unison, for they'd visited his house often enough to know their choices for 'activity.'

"Sure, squirts. Let me install it for you." He went to the living-room with Souta and Shippo tailing behind the much taller dog-demon. Kagome soon went to join them, passing a wave to her mother.

Then, Sango came with her father and sibling, Kohaku. Izayoi greeted them as warmly as any old friend could, waving her hand towards the open living-room doorway.

"You know where the others are, I trust, Sango - Kohaku."

In the living room, Inuyasha and Kagome were installing the system and Shippo, along with Souta, were watching them in anticipation. Kohaku joined in the assembling of the system as Sango stood there, watching Inuyasha and Kagome trying to repel her younger sibling ('We're _fine_, it's under control…'). They were about finished installing when Rin and Miroku arrived. Shippo, Souta and Kohaku (all about the same age) automatically started playing, wisecracking and yelling like old mates.

Soon everyone settled into their own groups. The parents were in the kitchen making 'adult' conversation all children were guaranteed to be bored with, finishing up the large dinner. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Miroku, meanwhile, were in Inuyasha's bedroom talking of the usual 'teenage' issues all adults were guaranteed to be alarmed of. Every ten minutes they'd hear a big slap coming from upstairs. Nobody had to guess who had made the slapping action and why.

An hour passed when Izayoi called everyone to the dining room. Shippo and his friends – against their will but due to their rumbling stomachs - stopped playing while everyone upstairs came down. Miroku had a big hand print on his face, glowing red.

"Ouch, that one had to hurt Miroku," said Kohaku, giving Miroku a little smirk. Out of the corner of Miroku's mouth issued something that included the words 'too many in one night' and 'no reason to be so violent.' Everyone sat at the dinner table.

"Izayoi, this food is delicious. It's definitely better than when I make it, I'll tell you that. What do you –do- to it?"

"700 words due Monday? I mean - 700 words?"

"Oh, instead of just adding the herbs I add a little spice to make it more...well, spicy!"

"You still haven't brought back those tools, ya know…"

"I know, but I've been delayed…"

"But –what- spices?"

"700 words!"

"Come ON, he's so much stronger than that idiot in the game."

"_700 words!"_

"Hey, Miroku aren't you gonna eat?" Inuyasha asked, noticing Miroku had his plate full, sitting there with his hands folded.

"I'm gonna... I just usually pray for my parents before I start eating," said Miroku matter-of-factly.

"That's nice, Miroku. How long has it been now?" Sango's father asked comfortably. The subject often came up but no one minded it as much as – they all knew – if no one spoke about it at all.

"Its been eight years now, and still nobody knows what happened..." Miroku sighed. "It's a big mystery, no matter how many theories we drag up."

"Hey mom, how long has it been since father and my brother disappeared?" asked Inuyasha.

"Its been really long, dear. You were probably only months old," said Izayoi, and suddenly her face looked older than it should've. Several faces went blank for the silent moment that overcame the table.

"Come on people, let's get away from all these sad things." Kagome said mellifluously. The silence broke. "Did you know that there's a new kid in school?" she said, as though the moment was not lingering on her mind as it did on many others'. A second passed before the shared reverie disappeared.

"Really, Kagome? Is it a male or a female?" asked Kaede in her kind voice.

"How is he or she like?" prodded Izayoi

"Yeah… And is he or she cute-slash-handsome?" asked Kagome's mom, looking funnily-eager.

"Whoa, everyone! I think Rin is the one you should be asking. She's the one who made friends with him, " said Kagome. She gave a little smile towards Rin, who blushed as most eyes fell on her.

"Him?" Rin's parents said in prefect unison.

"That's right." She hesitated. " Um - His name Sesshomaru. He's really tall, maybe a little taller than Inuyasha.. He has long, brown hair – the really dark brown, too - and probably the same-colour eyes, too." More eyes shifted to Inuyasha, but Rin continued.

"He's really intelligent, he can be funny sometimes - and serious, but when he wants to," Rin speeded through the information as though if she spoke faster it would sound clearer. "...And-he's-human,notdemonand – and, yeah, I actually talked with him..." She suddenly found her fingers more interesting than humanly possible.

"Congratulations, Rin! You talked to someone other than us! I'm proud of you, honey." Rin's mom said.

"Sesshomaru...you know that name strikes a bell." Izayoi wondered aloud. "I think I've heard it before..."

"Well there could be lots of people with that name so, of course you probably heard of it before," Inuyasha explained rationally.

"You know, you're right. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold," said Izayoi (though she needn't have bothered to address the younger three, who were still shovelling the food down).

"I was also planning to take a walk in the park tonight, you know, since we're all together today,"

"Wonderful idea, Izayoi!" Kagome's mom voiced.

"Oh no..." All the children at the table knew what they meant by 'a walk.' When their parents walked it was –not- just a ten-minute walk, but a walk that probably lasted one hour or two.

Everyone helped clear the table and Izayoi put dishes in the washing machine and washed some herself, due to the huge amount of plates. In the next ten minutes everyone was putting their jackets on.

"I hope everyone is wearing something warm..." Izayoi gave her version of a smirk. In truth it often scared Inuyasha, who had then closed his eyes and shuddered for a reason that didn't have anything to do with the cold at all. But no one else seemed to mind. Izayoi closed the door and joined the others outside.

"Now, everyone, stay close. This city can be dangerous at night," Kagome's grandfather added. Souta, Shippo and Kohaku started playing tag, circling everyone. Kohaku touched Shippo, yelling,

"Tag! You're it!" The game continued as they reached the park's playground, the metals' paint tinged with the night's dark blue, while the huge field's grass – shining with the moonlight – swayed to the wind and made soft whispers around the group.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go on the swings…?" asked Shippo.

"Okay, but only for a little bit," said Mrs. Higurashi. Souta, Shippo and Kohaku ran to the playground. As the boys' shouts echoed through-out the clearing, a certain dog-demon's eyes perked up. Suddenly, Inuyasha started to sniff the air.

"Inuyasha, don't do that! Even though it's night, people might be out here… you know?" warned Izayoi, her voice lowered.

"I know, but I smell something weird… It's familiar, but not. I dunno…" said Inuyasha, trying to explain the phenomenon but failing.

As if on cue, two figures emerged from the bushes, both wearing black cloaks that made them practically invisible to everyone except Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Souta, Shippo, Kohaku - get over here, now!" ordered Mrs. Higurashi harshly. The three barely saw the figures and rushed toward the waiting arms of their parents.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled in the direction of the shadows. Miroku ordered bravely,

"Show yourselves!"

"My, my Inuyasha… you've grown," said the figure coolly. A long-fingered hand emerged from the cloak, which rose to remove the hood of the cloak. It was definitely a man, as the group could gather. Inuyasha was surprised, seeing much better than the others; the man looked almost like him!

"Inu Taishio… is that you?" said the squinting Izayoi, fully unable to believe what she was seeing. The figure she called Inu Taishio nodded slowly.

"Mother, you know him?" asked Inuyasha, confused but alert.

"Inuyasha – he is.. your father," Izayoi choked out, her voice deadly low.

Everyone stared at the figure unblinkingly, the sentence was so shocking.

"Are-are you serious?" asked the young demon, leering sideways at his mother. "My father...?" he questioned, still disbelieving as everyone else was focusing on the figures ahead.

"Would that be your eldest son behind you, _Inu Taishio_?" asked Izayoi, her voice steadier than she thought she could make it, though it quivered as she addressed the man. Everyone stared at the second figure, silent. Stunned as they all were, they got to noticing him, standing still and firm on the ground.

But she wasn't given an answer, because before Inu Taishio could speak and explain, in the distance they heard the police closing around them. Both figures retreated into the bushes; many blinked and found the spot empty.

"Inu Taishio!" Izayoi screamed, making to follow them; but Inuyasha stopped her, leaping and having to tackle his mother. He kept his grip on her as she twisted and flailed her arms, making a desperate effort not to lose her; he heard questions buzzing from the others in the background, but the police siren blared loudly through his head, echoing and growing in volume every second, on and on and on…

Izayoi shrieked into night, the air frenzied and no longer warm and comforting. Now painfully fearful and cold –

"_Inu Taishio!"_

A/N: Okay, so here is the second chapter. Now, since I haven't updated in a long time, I planned and I will update at least two times before school starts. Please review as always. I like to hear your opinions. R&R!

_E/N: So, there you have it! I can't believe I actually finished this in one night… Wonders, wonders…_

_Perhaps I made –too- many changes, I don't know. But by the time you all have read this, 'Liss and I have probably straightened it out._

…_Hopefully._

Ja Ne!

_Happy reading._


	4. Chapter 3: School Visit

A/N: Alright, another chappie! School is so demanding that I started this chapter two months ago! Yes, two! Even so, I'm gonna start another fanfic. I hate starting a new one when I'm not even done my first fic, but I don't want to forget it! It might even turn out better then Brother of Mine, Lover of Mine. Christmas break is almost here so I think I'll definitely update more during that period. Anyway, enjoy!

_E/N: Sometimes the lengths of which ignorance in the etiquette and decorum of the English language can go to sabotage work becomes much too clear to me. Thank God for editors._

_Have a good one._

**Chapter 3: School Visit**

That weekend was one of the longest Inuyasha had ever experienced. As they seemed to go on and about their everyday niceties, everyone had been quiet - too quiet. Not one of the close string of friends spoke to each other all weekend; perhaps some were mulling, wondering, reminiscing, but no one bothered with questions yet.

However, Izayoi was as pale as ever. She had attempted to go take "a walk", but Inuyasha knew full well what she really intended to do. When her son had finally tore his eyes off a complicated formula and shot off, pursuing his mother, Izayoi was luckily not too far into her search. It was apparent to all of them:

In less than ten minutes, two demons had intruded on everyone's lives.

Izayoi was shaking uncontrollably when quick but light footsteps made their way to the group. Most snapped to their senses and reacted quickly; Inuyasha re-arranged his bangs hurriedly, while Sango's father pressed Kohaku and Souta to return to their place at the swings. The adults gathered around Izayoi, gripping her shoulders concernedly.

Before anyone could demand an explanation from the faint woman, policemen clad with starched, clean uniforms entered the scene.

"Is everything alright, here?" one officer half-yelled, shining his flashlight on the group standing idle at the road.

"Yes, yes, there was just a, uh, bit of a commotion here…" Sango's father stated quietly, his voice betraying a bead of sweat travelling down his lined face. A few other men fanned out and were searching with more flashlights. Another officer walked in, with an air of authority and his head shaved clean, inquiring,

"What was the source of the screaming - ma'ams, sirs?"

They managed to convince them that everything was alright and that the screaming was from the arachnophobia-stricken Izayoi who had seen a spider "the size of a tarantula," hence her shaking. The small group of policemen were still wary, however, and stayed in the parking lot until the group of neighbours headed home, looking behind their shoulders nervously.

After that, Inuyasha hadn't heard from any of his friends during the weekend. Though he couldn't really blame them. Everyone was shocked from the event that night had brought. Two days had passed and even as he was getting ready for school, his mother was locked in her room, staring into space.

"I'll be going to school in fifteen minutes. Please don't try to take one of your 'walks' 'til I get back, okay?" Inuyasha had asked politely, but he didn't get an answer. He didn't actually expect one. With a sigh, he headed downstairs to eat a breakfast of stale muffins.

School didn't start in half an hour when Inuyasha was putting on his jacket. It was a habit he had got with his friends. They would hang out somewhere to talk about random things before school. He had an idea on what the topic would be today.

He was usually the first one out, but to his surprise everyone else was there at his doorstep, waiting for him when he stepped outside.

"Morning," he mumbled indistinctly. Everyone else slurred likewise, moving down the steps. The group walked silently for a full five minutes until someone had the courage to speak first.

"How is your mother, Inuyasha?" asked Rin in a whisper-like tone. A conversation had to start up or else they'd be like empty carcasses walking out against their own will.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, like he'd just finished running a marathon.

"Other than lying through her teeth and trying to look for that bastard _and_ staring at a damn wall for hours, fine."

Though being the demon that he was, he wouldn't be panting anyway.

"How about you?" Kagome started, ignoring his outburst. "How are you feeling.. Inuyasha?"

A sigh. "I really don't know how I feel. I mean, two guys suddenly pop out, claiming to be your father and brother and then disappear in a flash...I hardly had time to react." Inuyasha tried in vain to resist sighing again. "It all happened too fast."

Silence fell on the group once again, but only for a few minutes.

"Look on the bright side." In an attempt to get the group in a mood to converse, Miroku continued, "You finally got your answer from all those years of wondering whether your father and brother were even alive."

Being not particularly excited about the recent events, the dog-demon could only utter a low growl.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku then found that they'd arrived at a teenage bar, where many teens congregated for talk and parties. The group usually came here before school, found in a nearby strip mall dubbed the extravagant name of "Goldenridge Plaza."

It wasn't crowded with people, like it always was in the evening. Beside a few wooden benches and tables was a small stone fountain whose spurts of water were pathetically small (when it wasn't frozen, of course).

Inside, the walls were a dull burgundy, and the ceiling was adorned with unattractive piping and slow-turning fans with light-bulbs attached to their centres. Some cigarette smoke drifted from a far-off corner, disrupting the already-dim light.

The group sat in a table at one of the corners of the bar. It was distanced from anyone else that was there, which were only a few people. Most were sipping energy drinks or small coffees.

The bar's counter, to the group's far left, had a small T.V., set on the morning news. Rin turned to hang her backpack on the seat, when she saw someone unexpected: Sesshomaru!

She poked Kagome and in return got everyone else's attention. Sesshomaru was writing in his notebook about 2 tables away, oblivious to the stares (and in Inuyasha's case, a glance) the group gave him.

'_He sure knows where to hang out, being a new kid and all.'_

Inuyasha's attention was then turned toward the Morning News. His friends also had their attention towards the T.V.

'_A week ago there was an escape at the Demon Prison. The governor has finally decided to warn the officials and police...' _Most everyone at the bar had their heads turned to the T.V. now, listening closely. _'Ever since it was built, no demon has escaped the prison. It has been highly secured in the past, and its location made discreet so that no one, but the people who work there, know its location.' _The slick-haired reporter glanced at his notes for a moment. '_Besides the governor, of course.'_

One group sitting near the bar chuckled at the comical pause; no one, however, was chuckling at their table.

'_Also, on the same week, _more precisely on Friday_, local police found a group of residents at the park taking a stroll when they saw something unusual. Upon some questioning they wouldn't admit any involvement and gave no information to the police.' _On the screen appeared a picture taken of them and their parents at the park, though the dark concealed a good part of their features.

"One of them must have taken it," said Miroku. Inuyasha had only one response, along with a twitch of the mouth:

"Damn."

"So much for convincing those cops," Sango retorted, feeling pretty angry at 'those damn cops.'

"They _were_ being kinda suspicious..." As her statement expressed, Kagome thought they being too wary of their behaviour. Was it simply the prospect of demons, who had successfully broken through a high-security system, wreaking havoc?

Very little was explained in school about why everyone seemed to think demons as 'unpleasurable.' In expected fashion, however, all the teens' parents expanded on their theories and feelings on the hate for all demons in their city. As a result, all of them knew that demons _did_ cause wars, death, and disease for centuries, and the dominating race of humans now wanted to oust them from society.

"_They're labelled as Undesired Peoples now_." Kagome clearly remembered Izayoi saying the phrase, wearing an indignant expression.

A chair then caused a loud scraping sound on the floor. Sesshomaru turned to leave as most people turned their heads away from the source of the noise, going on about their business.

As the door opened and let in a sliver of sunlight, Kagome checked her wristwatch.

"Eeek! We better get going, or else we'll be late for school!"

"Where does the time go these days? I wanted to watch the news a bit longer!"

Sango had to push a half-staring, half-whining Miroku to the door, since he was falling behind. When they came out, they saw Sesshomaru mount what was presumably his motorbike. It was black all over with 3D flames decorating the sides. With a loud roar, Sesshomaru zoomed away. Inuyasha noticed something about his license plate but couldn't catch it, thanks to the speed with which the new kid left.

Obviously all three girls were impressed by the decorations on the motorbike, as they were standing on the sidewalk watching it leave the plaza.

"Now _you're _the one falling behind," ridiculed Miroku as he walked away, and he roughly slapped Sango on the back. (She was not pleased.)

"Better hurry up or we'll be late! At this rate we're gonna have to run there!" Inuyasha barked irritably while he and Miroku left the girls and started to run ahead. Rin also joined them. Kagome and Sango followed, jogging along.

"They're jealous." Sango stated.

"Don't I know it," replied Kagome, smirking, which made Sango smirk as well. Maybe their lives were intruded, but it didn't mean they had to mull over it forever.

They arrived at school just when the bell rang. They saw Sesshomaru's bike parked nearby, its flashy decorations sticking out against the other cars and motorbikes parked.

As the group walked to their lockers, Sesshomaru was heading to his class, completely ignoring the dreamy stares he was receiving from the high school girls. Either that, or he was instead trying out the experience of being hopelessly blind.

"No one seems to have noticed us from the news, I suppose no one saw it," mused Miroku unexpectedly.

"Good, then. Let's pack and take what we need. We were close in missing school and I certainly don't want to be late for my class," stated Sango. The group fanned out to travel the halls of their smaller-sized high school, letting the conversations of countless others slip by them.

As usual, when class started it was boring, even if – or because - they were in separate classes. Rin was an exception, however, having almost gotten a headache from math; Miroku, confined to a tough gym class with Mr. Ono, was panting after running so many laps. Other classmates, though, were in far worse condition. In complete contrast, Inuyasha stood, expecting the class to begin, as though it was all child's play.

Upstairs, Kagome and Sango were faring better, trying to complete the work their teachers had almost _smugly_ laid on them.

Three hours later, it was lunch. The group sat at the farthest end of the cafeteria, with an overwhelming buzz of clatter and conversation surrounding them. Everyone was there except Rin.

Kagome explained that once again, she had seen her in the hall, chatting with Sesshomaru. Even though they couldn't be seen, Kagome knew they, too, were in the cafeteria somewhere.

"Tchah, it's only been two days and Rin's sticking to that kid like hell. I mean, she's _never_ hung out with anyone but us for _God-knows-how-long_," spat out an annoyed Inuyasha. The way he saw it, Rin could at least have told them she was going to eat lunch with Sesshomaru.

"Well, she had to find someone other than us too. She couldn't go on like that forever. Let her _be_," protested Sango, but after a moment of contemplation, she continued, "But I have to admit, it just isn't the same without her."

More sighs circulated around the table, though their thoughts were far from the usual worries concerning assignments.

"You _did_ hear that there's a new student in school, right? I heard she arrived the same day as Sesshomaru, though she didn't start classes 'til today. Wonder why?"

"Yeah, we heard," they all said in unison.

"It _is _weird, isn't it? Oh, well, people have their reasons," said Sango.

Outside the cafeteria, students were constantly pushing the doors open and shut, travelling elsewhere; only one person remained on her feet. The next moment the doors opened, by a group of smitten girls and some unlucky boy, a pair of eyes was able to view the distant table, which hosted a certain _dog-demon._ They narrowed at the sight before her.

She focused elsewhere, trying to find a way out of the stream of children. However, something else was to call her attention.

"Hey! The cops are in the school grounds!"

Quickly groups of students, either from outside or inside, began to congeal near the cafeteria's large windows when they heard the bit of news. A teacher or two was trying to bring their attention back to more unimportant matters. In vain.

"The police must be looking for that demon. Everyone's gonna be shocked when they hear," hissed Sango.

"You _bet_," Kagome replied.

"Look, there's Rin and Sesshomaru!" Miroku pointed at them just when they were leaving the cafeteria, along with more students who were trying to reach some hallway windows to catch the police coming.

In all urgency, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood and threw out their lunch, finished or not, and started out the cafeteria. Not surprisingly, the halls were crowded. They managed to see Sesshomaru and Rin moving swiftly ahead of them.

Then, the blaring of their school's fire alarm pierced the air.

Immediately people wondered why it went on. Students, despite an absence of smoke, were hurriedly trying to push their ways into the exits, some panicking, others following orders. The group was about to join the throng as they heard gasps and screams in the distance.

Next, the halls become increasingly crowded, for many were being pushed and shoved down. It seemed only one person had any good balance. Emerging from the crowd was a man clothed in a robe, with white hair touched by grey, and his face adorned with stripes at the cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. Immediately the group knew who it was: InuTaishio!

Policemen emerged from both ends of the hallway, pressing their way towards the demon. Their arms held up guns, ready to shoot any moment.

InuTaishio stopped for a minute, unfazed, and grabbed the nearest person to him, which happened to be Sesshomaru. He was lifted from the ground by the scruff of his neck, and InuTaishio pulled out a knife to position it in such a way that one swipe would end the lives of both human and demon.

Already the police were surrounding them, students watching in terror as the hostage was backed up against the wall by InuTaishio. Barked an officer,

"Let the boy go, _demon_!"

InuTaishio responded in a surprisingly silky and confident voice,

"Tell me, why should I? If I let him go, you'll tackle me down. That is, if you can or you'll probably shoot me. If you let me go, though, I can hand him over with just a scratch." InuTaishio pressed the knife harder against Sesshomaru's neck, and the threat was empty to no one.

The only sounds around them were the yells and cries of other students evacuating, the fire alarm continuing its screaming, and the whimpers of some nearby girls, mostly members of the _Sesshomaru Fan Club._

Even in this predicament Inuyasha couldn't help but inspect Sesshomaru. He was calm, too calm for his liking. It was like he'd been through this before. He was not fidgeting, nor shaking, or making any sign of fear, as a hostage rightly would, simply looking down at the man who could very well be his murderer.

Rin was standing close to the scene and didn't move, as though one step could bring Sesshomaru's life to an end.

InuTaishio held everyone's mercy then. He looked around the hall before him, seeing only frightened faces around him; however, Inuyasha could feel the demon's gaze on him for a moment longer. Sesshomaru was still being held by the neck, the window right beside him. Again, InuTaishio scanned his surroundings, only stopping at the sight of _that boy_. An agitated voice piped within him,

'_What is taking so long!'_

Inuyasha was watching his father as if he was going to blow up the school any moment now. He was there, holding a hostage and doing nothing to escape! He thought he felt his father's gaze looking at his direction a few times, but it could have been his senses fooling him.

How would his father know which school he attended? His curiosity was spiked when at last captor and captive locked eyes, and their features seemed uncannily similar. Inuyasha could barely pick up InuTaishio's question,

'_You don't mind f I "borrow" your bike do you?'_

The cops were getting more tense by the minute. Silence was all that was heard, the fire alarm had stopped ringing. This was the time to act!

It all happened too quickly.

"I'd have to admit, its been nice meeting you guys, but I'll have to cut this meeting short. This is, after all, a school and the children will be late for their classes." In one quick move he snatched the keys in Sesshomaru's pocket, banged him to the side (both of them looking calm as ever) and jumped out of the nearest glass window. The sound of one gun's bullet was almost drowned out by the screaming finally let out by the students.

As all the policemen were running to the exit, going dreadfully fast as all students let them pass, one man screamed at them: "_Go, go, go, go, go, CATCH HIM!"_

When the police left, the group of students was still shaking, and quickly a few teachers were ushering them away from the broken glass. One of the teachers noticed the alarm was still on mode, but resonated no sound. For the sake of safety, he switched it off.

Sesshomaru was rubbing his neck. It seemed InuTaishio stuck to his word and left him with a small cut. Fortunately, it wasn't deep and the bleeding stopped after a few seconds. Rin came to his side and started to ask questions in a fury.

"_Are you okay? What happened? What did he do? Are you hurt? Oh-my-God,-are-you-OKAY,-Sesshomaru?"_

"I'm fine Rin, no need to panic!" He needed to reassure her or else she would faint from lack of oxygen!

Teachers and students were still cleaning up and leading confused classes back into the school, trying to settle down. It was amazing how anyone could move with the amount of people in the hall.

Sesshomaru was called to the office and Rin attempted to go with him, but he stopped her so she was left behind. Her friends walked up to her.

"Rin, are you alright!" Asked Sango and Kagome.

"Of course, I'm not the one who was held hostage!" Her panic was all too clear.

Inuyasha was about to retort at her outburst, but was stopped by the announcements. It was the principal speaking.

'_Attention everyone, do NOT panic. Please make your way to the gymnasium in a neat and orderly fashion. I repeat, would you all please make your way to the gymnasium?'_

The group made their way to the gym like everyone else. They were quiet and didn't speak until they got to their destination.

The gym was scattered by tonnes of people, either sitting with their friends or by themselves. Rin was looking around, trying to spot Sesshomaru, but she couldn't find him.

'_Still must be at the office'_, she thought. There were police there, as well. Some were guarding the entrances of the gym and there were some outside of the school keeping guard. They did not move.

It was a long, long while before one of the cops went where all could see him and demanded attention. The gym fell silent, except for a few whispers.

"First of all, I would like to apologize on behalf of the community to this school about this recent incident. We have been after the demon that you may or may not have witnessed for some time now. Despite this, holding hostages is a sign of weakness on their part, and we _will _prevail." The cop stopped for a few seconds. In that time a hand went up from a female.

"What is it Kagura?" one of the teachers asked wearily.

"I heard the morning news today and I was wondering, is that the demon that escaped the prison?" In an instant the whispers raised volume again. An exception to the many who had not caught the news, some knew what was going on, but those were very few.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin waited for an answer impatiently. The students then shushed themselves and listened.

"No, that demon is not the one. Like I said, the police have been tracking that demon down for some time. Now, because of this incident we will have to put this school at surveillance. For this reason I have to say that this school will have to close, for the protection of the students. We will notify you on the evening news, so I suggest you tell your parents to watch it or that you do everyday. Once again, we give our deepest regrets."

The cop left the gym after his shocking statement. More clamour ensued

"With that said, I'd like everyone to go to their classes and lockers, and pack up your things," said the principal, looking as stricken as many others (though the rest were glad of the opportunity to relax). She also left the gym after her statement.

A string of students then left the gym with their teachers leading. The group split up and went to their packing business. Rin was hoping to see Sesshomaru but she couldn't find him. Twenty minutes later, the group managed to say goodbye to some teachers and head out of the school. Many policemen were standing guard at the gates, looking as menacing as they could.

"All everyone was talking about was the 'incident'! I couldn't even manage to get anything else out of people!" said a complaining Miroku.

"Well, it's not everyday a demon comes to your school and takes someone hostage to escape," snapped Sango.

"Lets just go home and talk with our parents," Kagome said. They all started moving, but Kagome noticed Rin, rooted to her spot. Kagome turned toward her.

"What's wrong Rin?" Everyone turned to her, as well.

"I couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere after he was called to the office. He wasn't even in the office… I wonder if he's alright."

"Don't worry, Rin, it was just a scratch. But, boy, there's something about those two, I could just tell," said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Miroku.

"Well, for one thing, he was _way_ too calm for someone who was about to just _die._ Like he's done it before. Not to mention, he looked too much like that…" Another growl rose from his throat. "_Would you stop it, Inuyasha_! How else would you want him to react if he had a knife pressing against his throat, for goodness's sake!" Rin's voice had that high-ness to it, and Miroku could notice her knuckles were white, she was clenching her fist so tight. Sango and Kagome rightfully glared at Inuyasha. Never did Rin burst out like that, and to one of her closest friends!

Heaving, Inuyasha started,

"Sorry, Rin, I just think it's a bit suspicious. You know me," said he, while looking to the skies and scratching his head unconsciously.

They were all too tired, the events somewhat seeping the life out of them.

"Let's head home now," uttered Rin, who was focusing on the sidewalk below her.

Even as they headed home, Inuyasha couldn't help but look through the events in his mind and think:

'_Something definitely isn't right.'_

A/N: Alright, I finally finished this chapter! I had to type it two times because it got deleted mysteriously. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and its your choice whether you want to R our not. I also hope you look forward to my new story. I still have to think up a name for it. Btw, my editor/best friend changed a few things from the original chapter.

_E/N: iz ded If I weren't the co-author, this would not take half as long! But, I am, and it didn't. Ah, well. Hope you –sincerely- enjoyed._

Ja ne.

_Review if you want to._


End file.
